


In a World Where You Identify Your Soulmate by Seeing Colors, Being Blind Sucks

by teenageheartbreakqueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, JohnRezi, M/M, it's human dating, non kismesis johnrezi, they're internet friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageheartbreakqueen/pseuds/teenageheartbreakqueen
Summary: Soulmate au Johnrezi oneshot written at 2amThe first time you make physical contact with your soulmate, you begin to see colors. Before that, the world was just black and white.





	In a World Where You Identify Your Soulmate by Seeing Colors, Being Blind Sucks

In a world where you identified your soulmate by seeing colors, being blind sucked. For all she knew, Terezi could have already found her soulmate but she didn’t know it because OH RIGHT. SHE COULDN’T FUCKING SEE. The fact that she might never find love upset her and so the troll girl sat complaining about this to her friend Karkat.

“Like I don’t know what if I accidentally brushed against some random asshole on the street and then suddenly they’re seeing in color but they don’t know who I am and then we both live without love for the rest of our lives! It’s literally so dumb! Like yes I can smell and taste the way things look but I’m sure it wouldn’t be THAT different in color. Like I know that color is supposed to be all special and amazing and that’s what everyone tells me. But how would they know what it’s like to be blind? What if I’m not even destined to have one because of my disability?”

“Hey, I know it’s scary, but can you calm down a bit right now? I’m trying to drive, Terezi. Also, why are you freaking out about this all of the sudden?” 

“Well I don’t know. Maybe it’s because we’re on our way to meet John and Dave right now and I am ninety-nine percent sure that Dave is your soulmate, which got me thinking about the fact that I’ll probably be forever alone!” She paused a second before adding a comment, “I can literally smell you blushing what the fuck.”

“Dave is not going to be my soulmate! I don’t think he’s even gay! For all we know, Dave and Jade are gonna end up married and soulmates.” his tone was bitter with a hint of longing.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE JEALOUS OVER A FALSE SCENARIO DAMN YOU HAVE IT BAD FOR STRIDER.”

“Now would be a good time to shut up.” Terezi wasn’t listening. Her tongue was already back on her phone as she was reading the map. It was not a helpful map, it was an old, not-up-to-date map that had a million confusing directions that were completely and wholly unnecessary. 

“Google maps sucks man.”

 

The plane right was bumpy, cramped, sweaty, and boring. Both trolls were anxious to meet their online friends for the first time in person. There was always that little voice in the back of their head saying “but there’s a small chance of one of your friends secretly being a pedofile on the internet after all.” It was a totally irrational fear because they had video chatted a lot and their old friend Kanaya met them in real life when she moved. The airplane itself was...weird. That was really the only way to describe it. The snacks came in tiny portions, something that the crazy purple haired lady sitting next to them seemed to absolutely love. Karkat and Terezi hated it. The seats were small and compact like any average plane you would ride. The winds were bad as well, which only contributing to Terezi’s need to puke. Mixing bumpy planes and anxiety? No thank you.

When they reached the airport it took forever and a half until they FINALLY got their luggage. Then, they had to wait for the others. That was probably the worst part of the whole trip. The minutes, the seconds sitting with anxiety slowly consuming their every thought, thinking of every way how the day could get fucked up. They were both terrified of doing or saying something wrong that would fuck up everything. They walked around, sat down which became extremely anxiety inducing and both decided not to do that ever again, got lunch, and walked around some more. There was nothing to do with so much time on their hands.

It kinda sucked. They were in a city they had never even been in before that seemed super cool but they couldn’t go and explore it yet because they were waiting for their friends. They also knew, deep down that they wouldn’t have been able to enjoy themselves if they had gone at that very moment. It was all too nerve wracking and thought consuming. The fact that Terezi might be in the same room with the two humans who had impacted her life so much terrified her and she wasn’t sure she was ready. She knew she had to be.

And then, the plane arrived. And Terezi’s palms were sweating and her nails were digging into her thighs and it was the only thing grounding her to reality. And her breathing was constricted. She felt Karkat squeeze her shoulder and she knew that she wasn’t the only one with their brain being overridden with anxiety. Dave texts that they’re getting their luggage. She grabs Karkat’s hand and feels dizziness overcoming her. 

The time that they’re waiting feels like eternity but she knew it had to be less than half an hour. She was running solely on coffee that fine afternoon, which only worsened the state of anxiety that she was experiencing.

 

And they’re standing in the hallway when Karkat shouts and Terezi knows what's happening. And she’s leaping to her feet, her heart pulsing a thousand miles an hour. And there’s the pounding of footsteps and the scent of something so familiar, yet so unknown. And then she hears two bodies colliding and she hears Karkat cry something about colors and there’s only a few seconds of her thinking  _ I told you so _ , before a body crashes into hers, and his arms are around her and they’re on the ground and he smells something that she never thought was possible because he smelled blue. And she was frantically breathing gulps of air, taking in the smells she had never experienced before.  _ Not that different my ass, _ she thinks and she finds herself sobbing and he’s sobbing too and then he speaks and she hears his voice for the first time ever in real life and holy shit. His voice was soft, but frantic and he sounded like an angel.

“Terezi, I don’t know if you experienced anything but well-”

Terezi cuts him off, “Shhh John, I know.” she buries her head in his shoulder and they’re still sitting on the ground and she’s in his arms and she’s safe. 

That day made it onto Terezi’s “10 best days in my life” list. The only reason that it wasn’t number one was the actual plane ride. Also, she almost puked. But other than those two minor inconveniences, the day was practically magical. She met two of the best people EVER, she drank 8 cups of coffee(her personal record), and she smelled colors for real for the first time ever. So, it was a solid 9.413/10 day.


End file.
